fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Co się stanie z show Mclean'a?
@Copyright - wszelkie prawa posiada studio JTV! Fikcja powstaje po 2 lata od powstania całego planu. Więc nazwy są nie na czasie oraz zawodnicy tez nie. Nie odpowiadam za to co Wam w mózgu zryje :) :D Powrót Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek S1 "Co się stanie z show McLean'a" //Ottawa, studio Totalnej Porażki// Chris: Byliśmy już na planie filmowym! Podróżowaliśmy po calutkim świecie..Ale teraz wrócimy tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło! Do obozu Wawanakwa! Jestem Chris Mclean i jestem niezmiennym gospodarzem tego wspaniałego show! Dzisiaj znajdujemy się w studiu podsumowań. Czemu? Ponieważ pogadamy sobie z zawodnikami o przyszłym sezonie! Brakuje Chefa? Nie prawda! On dołączy do nas potem! Ogólnie do walki ma stanąć 24 zawodników! Ponownie na wyspie! Czy może być coś piękniejszego niż powrót do korzeni? W zasadzie nie! Od ostatniego sezonu w Trasie..Minęło już okrągłe 5 lat..Cięzko było nam zebrać fundusze! Ale jednak! Wracamy do życia! Czy jesteście ciekawi co nas czeka w kolejny sezonie!? Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy!? Oglądajcie odcinek specjalny!!! prowadzącego w studiu zajmuje Chris Chris: Na Wawanakwa zaszły pewne zmiany! O których dowiecie się już nie długo. Moja firma była taka miła, że pozwoliła z Muskoka gromadzić odpady..Ale nie zwykłe odpady..Radioaktywny sezon w Ontario to może być śmietanka dla widzów! Czy nie będzie nic piękniejszego jak zawodnicy walczący o życie w radioaktywnej mazi..? Według mnie, nie! 24 osobowości stanie do walki o okrągły milion! Tak, tak! Dobrze słyszycie! wcisnął jakis guzik i na ekranie pojawił się obraz z Wawanakwa gdzie koło domków walają się radioaktywne śmieci wyskakują z wody i biegną za stażystami strzelają z oczu promieniami radioaktywnymi są 3 razy większe z wężami skrzyżowane wyłącza monitor Chris: Tak! To wszystko czeka uczestników w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy! Pamiętacie Chefa? widowni szaleje słysząć słowe "Chef" Chris: Tak..Chyba bardziej ode mnie - mruknął pod nosem. studia wszedł Chef Chris: Mówiłem Ci, że wejdziesz jak Cię zaproszę! Chef:Eee..Tam..Nie chciało i się czekać! Chris: Czy Ty zawsze musisz wszystko utrudniać? Chef: Tak Chef, Chrisa za fraki i podniósł go do góry Chef: A kiedy oddasz mi zaległe pensje!? Co? - powiedział wściekły Chris: Spokojnie...Wysłałem je przed programem! Chef: Hmm? Chris: Dobra..Dobra..Wyśle! Chef: Ok..Masz czas do jutra, lalusiu. Chris: Mhmm...Czas przedstawić może zawodników, którzy byli chętni do udziału!? Chef: Tak chętni jak ja.. Chris: Zamknij się! i Chef zaczęli się kłócić.. Tymczasem w wytwórni JTV... wiadomo od dawna było..Kontynuacja nie powstała wcześniej..Bo ludzie nienawidzili Mclean..I nie chcieli by to on prowadził..Przez kilka lat trwał spór o to kto ma prowadzić kolejny sezon..Było wielu kandydatów..Ale jednak nikt nie zdecydował się objąć tej funkcji...Odrzucili oni równiez propozycje od byłego piłkarza, który był chętny jako jedyny...W tym momencie trwał spór czy może mu jednak nie dać tej roli zjazd delegatów na posiedzeniu w sprawie produkcji Totalnej Porażki Prezes: Witam.Was wszystkich..Musimy dzisiaj rozważyć..Czy Mclean powinien prowadzić show! Delegat 1: On powinien zostać! Ponieważ jest jedynym tak sadystycznym dyktatorem, który ma w tym doświadczenie! Delegat 2: Kolega nie ma racji! Myślisz, że Mclean jest nie zastąpiony to mylisz się! Delegat 1: Czemu? Przecież wiadomo, że to co on tym dzieciakom robił to było świetne! Delegat 3: Zważmy panowie na to..Że widzowie znienawidzili Mclean'a! Delagat 2: Nie ukrywajny, że w show jest potrzebna nowa krew! Delegat 4: Dla mnie Chef i Chris to nie zastąpiona dwójka! Delegat 5: A kim byście chcieli go zastąpić? Prezes: Moim bratankiem, którego odrzuciliścię kandydaturę Delegat 5: Tego śmiesznego piłkarza? Delegat 1: Tym bardziej ustaje w przekonaniu że Chris jest najodpowiedniejszą osobą! Delegat 3: On nie ma doświadczenia! Delegat 2: A jak McLean przejmował show, to miał doświadczenie? Delegat 1: No nie. Delagat 4: Trza mu dać szanse! Prezes: Też tak uważam! Delegat 6: Przecież oglądalność specjala spadła o połowe..Oglądają tylko najwierniejsi fani! Delegat 2: Tak więc..Musimy spróbować! Prezes: Wszyscy co są przeciw..Niech zauważą że mi się wtedy na rynku nie utrzymamy... Delegat 1: Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze.. Prezes: Ten sezon będzie najdłuższy..A kto będzie oglądał...Głosujemy na tak lub na nie.. kandydatów zagłosowało Prezes: Więc mamy wyniki... tym momencie przerwano transmisję Studio Totalnej Porażki studiu nadal na fotelu prowadzących siedzili Chris i Chef Chris: Więc czas przedstawić naszym zawodników! Pamiętacie zapewne, Izzy!? Chef: Izzy!? Nie! Chris: Tak, tak! Izzy, zapraszamy do studia! wyskoczyła z widowni Izzy; Hahaha! Siemka Chris! Chris: Minęło kilka lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania! Co robiłaś przez ten czas? Izzy: Jak to co!? Odwiedziłam kilka razy moich kolegów z psychiatryka, a wiesz co Chefie? Ostatnio postanowiłam zamieszkać w głuszy! Obok Ciebie! Chef: Matko boska! Izzy: Wiem, Chefuniu, też się ciesze! Chris: To naprawdę ciekawe...Izz, czy w tym sezonie wygrasz milion? Izzy: Explosivo, nie wie! Ale jak zwykle powalczę! Chris: Izzy zajmij miejsce w loży bohaterów! zajęła miejsce, w znanym jej stylu Chris: Zaprośmy teraz Noah! Noah: Czego znów ode mnie chcecie!? Chris: Wykonania kontraktu! Noah: Świetnie...Ile mam się tu męczyć? Chris: Tyle ile zostaniesz! Zaprośmy kolejną osobę Bridgette! studia weszła Bridgette Chris: Hej Bridgette! Bridgette: Siemka! Chris i Chefie! Chris: Minęło 5 lat, od naszego ostatniego spotkania..Czy nadal między Tobą a Geoffem iskrzy? jest oburzona Bridgette: Już od dawna nie jesteśmy razem! Chris: Dobrze wiedzieć! Czy myślisz że możesz wygrać? Bridgette: Pewnie! Chris: Dzięki Bridg, zajmij miejsce obok Izzy i Noah! Powijtajmy Alejandro! wchodzi w pełni zdrowy Chris: I zdrowy Alejandro! Alejandro: Teraz ponowie mój sukces z Trasy! Chris: Masz małe szanse kolo! Nikt Cie nie znosi! Alejandro: Ale nie zapominaj że ja jestem Alejandro! Chris: Jasne..I tak nie masz szans..Nuda!..Zajmuj miejsce obok reszty! Czas na... Chef: hehehe! Chris: Nie! Nie! Nie powiem tego! Chef: Sierre!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Dzięki.. weszła wesoła Sierra: Witajcie! Kolejny sezon! Extra!!!! Chris: No naprawdę..Bardzo fajnie.. Sierra: Chris..Nie uwierzysz..Twój fanklub spada ostatnio... Chris: Mnie to nie obchodzi! Sierra: I wiele osób plotkuje że to sensacja że Ty ten sezon prowadzisz! Chris: DOść! Wejź zajmij miejsce z resztą ludzi! Sierra: Frajer... wybuchł śmiechem Chris: Z czego się śmiejesz? Zapraszamy Owena!! wszedł, a gdy zajął miejsce obok Chris i Chefa, na jego szyje wskoczyła Izzy Izzy: Siemka grubciu! Owen: hehe..Hej Izz! Siemka Chefie! Chris Ciebie też witam! Chris: Czyli widzę że w ciągu tych 5 lat nie zmieniłeś poglądu na świat? Owen: Nie! Chris: Czym się zajmujesz? Owen: jak to co? Pracuje w McDonaldzie ^^ Chris: Eeee..Spoko... Owen: Łuhuuu! Musisz kiedyś wpaść! Chris: jasne...Jasne... zajął miejsce.. Tymczasem na zjeździe wytwórni JTV do obrad Prezes: Mamy wyniki! czekają w niepokoju o wyniki Prezes 76 na Tak i 74 na Nie! Delegat 1: To oszustwo! Delegat 2: Wszystko sie zgadza! Delegat 1: Nie! Delegat 2: Tak! Prezes: Spokój! Nie długo do niego zadzwonie i postaram się go przekonać! Delegat 1: Extra.. Delegat 150: No zajebiście! Prezes: Dziękuje za posiedzenie Studio Totalnej Porażki lądujemy ponownie w studiu, gdzie prym wiedzie Chris wraz z Chefem Chris: Witamy ponownie! Poznajmy kolejnych uczestników! Powitajmy Geoffa! wesoły Geoff: Ale extra ziom! Chris: Ciesze się, że jesteś taki zadowolony. Geoff: No proste ziomuś! Chris: Pewnie przeżywasz ból po utracie Bridgette? Geoff: Nie chce o tym rozmawiać! Chris: To podniesie nam oglądalność! Geoff: Nie chce o tym rozmawiać! Chris: Tak..To świetnie! Bo nie chciałem się o tym dowiedzieć nic! Zapraszamy kolejnego gościa Tylera! wbiega z widowni na scene Chris: Świetne wejście stary! Tyler: Tak! Dzięki Chef: On chciał powiedzieć że to było głupie idioto.. Tyler: Spoko.. Chris: Chadzają plotki że panna Lindsay o Tobie zapomniała.. Tyler: Ale sobie przypomni! Chris: Głupie myślenie...Dj..Może Ty wejdziesz i powiesz coś normalnego? machając do widowni Chris: Czym sie zająłeś Dj!? DJ: Jestem dietetykiem teraz. Chris: A myślisz że byłbyś w stanie skusić Owena do diety? Owen: Ja! NIGDY! NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: Spokojnie grubciu. Dj: Jego to nikt nie zmusi... Chris: Masz racje..Ale też nudny jestes.. Zaprośmy prawdziwe widmo! Ezekiela! światło, a Ezekiel chciał ukraść portfel Chrisowi..Na szczęscie pojawiło się światło Chris: Tak..Tak..Świetnie.. Ezekiel: Łaaaaa! Chris: Może byś coś powiedział? Ezekiel: Eeeee? Chris: Nie ważne..Spadaj na widownie..Czas na kolejną uczestniczkę Leshawne! Leshawna i macha wszystkim Leshawna: Hejka! Boska Leshawna już tu jest! Chris: Leshawna! Witaj! Myślisz że ten sezon możesz wygrać? Leshawna: Oczywiście żebym chciała..Ale nie będzie łatwo..Ma być dużo zawodników... Chris: Nie jesteś pewna swojej wygranej!? Chef: Eee Chris...Ciekawe jak Ty byś sobie poradził? Chris: Ale ja jestem prowadzącym! I świetnie sobie radze! Leshawna: Tak..Spadek poparcia wśród widzów nazywasz, radzeniem sobie!? Chef; A nie mówiłem! Chris: DOść! Zapraszamy na razie ostatniego zawodnika Gwen! Gwen, ale wita ją tumult gwizdów Gwen: Też was lubie - powiedziała ironicznie. Chris: O to Gwen! Jedna z najbardziej, znienawidzonych osób! Gwen, jak się z tym czujesz? Gwen: O to samo mogłabym Ciebie zapytać! Chris: Nie gadamy o mnie! Gwen: Debil... poszła na trybuny Chris: Świetnie.. Chef: Nie panujesz nad niczym! Rutyna Cię gubi! Chris: Nie! DOŚĆ! Przerwa! przerwa Wyspy Kanaryjskie+połączenie z prezesem na Wyspach Kanarajskich spokojny wypoczynek spędzał były piłkarz Lukaninho wraz z dziewczyną a zarazem dziennikarką z Wietnamu Chelsea oraz przyjacielem Jarosławem, agentem Lukaninho Lukaninho: Wakacje, looz wszystko pięknie! Jarosław: I do konca życia nic nie musimy kur*a robic! Lukaninho: Ale było do teraz charówki... Chelsea: Najważniejsze że teraz będziemy mogli planować wspólną przyszłość. Jarosław: Stary!? Ty na poważnie brałeś opcje prowadzenia show? Lukaninho: No jasne! Jarosław: Nie rozumiem Cię.. do Lukaninho zadzwonił telefon, bez wachania odebrał Lukaninho: Halo? Prezes: Witam! Lukaninho? Lukaninho: Tak, jasne..Ale kariere już dawno zakonczylem! Prezes: Nie, ja nie w tej sprawie! Lukaninho: To w jakiej? Prezes: Pamiętam że chciałeś prowadzić sezon Totalnej Porażki! Lukaninho: No, to było dawno? Prezes: To co? Jesteś zainteresowany? Lukaninho: Nie wiem zastanowię się Prezes: Sezon startuje dzisiaj..Znaczy się oficjalnie jutro! Lukaninho: To moje zdanie brzmi... troche postanowili wprowadzić producenci Studio Chris był zły..Ale jak się to mówi "The Show Must Go On" Chris: Witamy po przerwie! Za chwile powitamy paru gości.. Chef: To najpierw Chef Wam powie, że Muskoka wybuchło! Chris: Zartujesz? Chef: Nie! Producenci ją puścili z dymem! Gwen: Świetnie..Nie będzie sezonu! Chef: Jest mała zmiana! Będzie ale w trasie! Gwen: Świetnie.. Chris: Tak! Chef ma racje! Więc powitajmy kolejnych gosci!! Jest nią królowa złośliwości Heather! Heather, a tłum wiwatuje Heather: Czego jeszcze chcesz McLean? Chris: Jesteś nam winna jeszcze troche czasu antenowego! Heather; Świetnie? Mogę kiedy indziej? Chris: W sumie... Heather: No.To spadam Chris: Nie dokonczyłem! Nie możesz! Heather: To zrezygnuje pasuje? Chris: Nie! zła na trybuny Chris: Czas na kolejną osobę powitajcie Blaineley! Owen: Ona tu będzie! Nie! Blaineley: Tak! Będę! I tym razem nie dam się szybko wykopać! Chef: Akurat! Blaineley: Mam jeszcze materiały z poprzedniego sezonu! Chef: Nie ważne.. Blaineley; Tak myślałam! Chef: Powitajmy kolejnego gościa! Chris: Eee nie? Chef: Wpierd*l? Chris: Zapraszamy, Katie i Beth! Chef: Czemu je oboje? Chris: Zobaczysz! Beth i Katie Chris: Czyżby nowe NPDKŻ? Beth: Tak! Chris Co się stało? Katie: Bo Beth zagwałciła na śmierć Sadie...I zaproponowała byśmy zostali NPDKŻ-kami CHris: I Beth się zgodziła? Katie: Tak, bo ona nie ma przyjaciół! Beth: A teraz mam kogo dręczyć! Chris: Aha...Ciekawie..Może lepiej idźcie na trybuny. Zapraszamy Lindsay..Może ona coś mądrego powie. weszła Lindsay: Cześć Kail! Chris: Chris! Jestem Chris! Lindsay: To Ty wczoraj byłeś w reklamie? Chris: Jaka reklama!? Lindsay: NO tej do depilacji? Chef: hahahaha! Chris: Nie! Lindsay: No Kail..Nie ukrywaj się... Chris: Na trybuny idź..Wszyscy jesteście tyle warci, zę ja nie moge..Zapraszamy jedynego nowego zawodnika Mike! się Mike Chris: Jesteś Mike? Mike: Tak! Chris: Spoko, podobno mieszkasz w zakładzie psychiatrycznym? Mike: Skąd to wiesz! ....Ops..Miałem tego nie mówić Izzy: Rodzina *-* Mike: Nigdy! Izzy do Mike i wielki przytul Chris: Ok...Zobaczymy się pokolejnej przerwie.. Telefon, dalsza rozmowa wracamy do dalszej rozmowy Lukaninho: Sorki, preziu ale odmawiam! Prezes: Czemu? Lukaninho: Chce sobie wreszcie odpocząć! Prezes: Ale!? Zapłacimy potrójnie.. Lukaninho: Sorki... Prezes: No cóż.. Studio po kolejnej przerwie do studia? Której to już, bo nie liczę xD Chris: Poznajmy naszych ostatnich zawodników! Chef: To ilu ma ich być jeszcze? Chris: 6 Chef: OK Chris: Tak więc zapraszamy Harolda! wchodzi obliczając coś na kalkulatorze Harold: Moja szansa wzięcia udziału w tym sezonie wynosiła 99 koma 99999999999 szans! Chris: Ale to nas nie obchodzi Harold: Obliczyłem równiez, że jak ja występuje to oglądalność wzrasta Chris: Ale Haroldzie Harold: I obliczajac średnio oglądalnośc możemy awansować na trzecie miejsce w rankingu oper mydlanych. CHris: Harold! Harold: I Chris: Harold! Harold: Co kurwa? Chris: To jest show, a nie plebania... Harold: Pomyliłem scenariusze..Ale i tak nasza oglądalność Chris: Zamilknij...Dobra..Dzięki..Zapraszamy Justina. a widownia zamiera ze zdumienia Chris: Minęło 5 lat, a Ty nic a nic się nie zmieniłeś? Jak to robisz? Justin: Od Ronaldo. Jego kosmetolog jest świetny! Chris: Załatwisz wejscia? Justin: Jesteś za brzydki Chris: Ja!? Brzydki!? Justin: Taaak Chris: WYnoś się! Justin: Na trybuny ^^! Chris: Kolej na Codiego! Sierra: Cody! Cody! Cody, a od razu zaczęła się kleić do niego Sierra Cody: Aaa...Czesccccc...Sierra... Sierra: Coduś! Mam nadzieje że będziemy razem w drużynie.. Cody: A..Ja...Nie.... Sierra: Dobry żarcik ;** Chris: Ok...Dobra..Ostatni członek porażkowych braci! Trent! Trent: Hejka stary! 5 lat wolnego co? Chris: Hejka! Cały 3 miesiące walki w show? Cooooooooo!? Trent: Ma mnie.. Chris: To co Trent? Kolejny sezon? Trent: Niestety.. CHris: A tam nudny jestes..Może COurtney odświeży atmosfere? i psika lakierem Ann Marie xD Courtney: Faktycznie.. Chris: Pamiętam jak wygrałem z Tobą proces! Courtney: Phi..Wygrałeś proces o balsam do pięlegnacji działa.. Chris: Ale wygrałem! Courtney: Staczasz się coraz bardziej, jak to show. Chris: Może Punk-Duncan..Co powie! Courtney: Duncan!? Gwen: Dunki :* Duncan Duncan: A Courtney czego się spodziewałaś! Chris: Pewnie Romea! A poważnie! Duncan co robisz? Duncan: Wszedłem do studia.. Chris: ....Ok..A czym się zajmujesz obecnie? Duncan: Siedze na fotelu obok Ciebie. Chris: Ludzie..To nie ma sensu... Chef: Dobra! Bachory za 30 minut na lotnisku! Wszyscy: Ok.. Lotnisko zawodnicy Chris i Chef Chris; Gdzie ten samolot! Jak zwykle się spóźnia! Chef: Też mi coś Chris: No mówie o Tobie..Zawsze się spóźniałeś! Chef: I co z tego? Chris: Może Ciebie zmienie, na innego pilota Chef: Kto będzie chciał latać za darmo? Chris: Taki naiwniak jak Ty miła ochotę mu przyłożyć,ale zauważył zbliżający się samolot Chef: Ej! Leci! Chris: No! Chef: Zaraz wyląduje.. minach zawodników pojawił się grymas Chris: Wiem, ze się cieszycie! minut później samolot wylądował i drzwi samolotu zostały otwarte biegnie ku wejściu, lecz jakaś osoba go odepchnęła Chris: CO to ma być? Głos: Ej! Ku*wa to nie Twoje show! Chris: Moje! Głos: Spierd*alaj. Teaz miejsce dla nowego prowadzącego. Chris: Jasne! pałką wyskoczył Jarosław Jarosław: Mam kur*a nadzieje! Chris: Spoko..Ty masz to prowadzić? Jarosław: Nie! Chris: To, po co tu jesteś? Jarosław: Będę pilotował tego zaje*anego tupolewa. Chris:A...ha... w oddali pojawiają się dwa cienie, jeden męski i damski Mężczyzna: Czerwieniec cnoty Kobieta: To kłopoty! Meżczyzna: By uchronić show od dewastacji! Kobieta: By zjednoczyć wszystkich rywali! Meżczyzna: By zwycięstwu przyznać racje! Kobieta: Będziemy show prowadzili! Mężczyzna: Lukaninho! Kobieta: Chelsea! Lukaninho: Więc oddaj show, Chelsea: Lub do walki wstań! Jarosław: Jarek! To fakt! Albo wpie*dol! Chris: I co chcecie błazny! Lukaninho: Oddajesz show i po kłopocie, mam kontrakt na cały sezon! Chris: Ale! Sierra: Tak plotki się sprawdziły! Lukaninho: By nie owijać w bawełne, bo tego nie lubie i nigdy nie owijam w bawełne od razu podziele was na drużyny. Chelsea: 4 drużyny w całym sezonie. Courtney: Po co 4!? Chelsea: Przekonasz się mała. Lukaninho: Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Alejandro, Sierra oraz Owen. Chelsea: Utworzycie drużyne numer jeden! Wasza nazwa do Miejsca Ekoniczne! Lukaninho: I by show uatrakcyjnić do walki o milion dołączą do was Chris oraz Chef! Chris i Chef: CO!? Jarosław: Słuchać kur*a! Chris i Chef: Ok.. Lukaninho: Kolejny zespół to: Geoff, Tyler, DJ, Ezekiel, Leshawna oraz Gwen! Chelsea: I wy się nazywacie Tupoległ! Jarosław: I nie zapomnij o tych frajerach innych.. Lukaninho: A tak..Stażysta i Saskłaczanakwa tutaj zapraszam. Przybyli Wy dołaczycie do tamtej szóstki! pokiwał głową a Stażysta się ucieszył Lukaninho: Więc kolejno, Heather, Blaineley, Katie, Lindsay, Beth oraz Mike. Chelsea: Utworzą drużynę Grenlandczyków! Lukaninho: A do nich dołączą! Chelsea: Mama Dj'a! Dj: Mamusia! *-* Chelsea: Oraz Psychopata! dołączyli do swoich drużyn Lukaninho: I pozostali Harold, Justin, Cody, Trent, Courtney i Duncan. Chelsea: Utworzą drużynę Vipów! Lukaninho: Dokładnie! Chelsea: Dołączy do nich Lashaniqua! Jarosław: Ej, ziomY! Ku*wa zapomnieliście o babochłopie! Lukaninho..: A tak Eva...DOłącz do nich! Eva: Grr! Jarosław: Wsiadać kur*a do samolotu! Nowi prowadzący!? Ja się zemszczę! Zgwałce wszystkich! Sadie ;( Śmiecie! stoi przed samolotem Lukaninho; Cóż! Witajcie w całkiem nowej Porażce! W sumie w wielkim Powrocie! Totalnej Porażki! Znów zwiedzimy świat!? Ale mamy teraz w zanadrzu więcej miejsc i o wiele ciekawszych! Kto wygra ten wspaniały nadchodzący sezon? Juz wkrótce się dowiecie czytając Powrót Totalnej Porażki! Jak oceniasz specjal 6 5 4 3 2 1 Podoba Ci sie zmiana prowadzących Tak Nie Może być Kategoria:Odcinki PowrotuTotalnej Porażki